A Time Long Past
by Techno
Summary: About a time well before the Old Republic, I am open to suggestions


A Time Long Passed 

A Time Long Passed 

This is the story of an advanced civilization that destroyed itself, and created a huge distortion in space and time. This is the story of the creation of the Maw black hole cluster. The time is before even the Old Republic, yet the Jedi are protectors of the galaxy. The biggest war ever to take place is about to begin, the Jedi are ready to face the sinister organization of Dark Jedi. 

* * * 

Chapter One 

"Sir," Jedi Jolbat Nictar attempts to grab the attention of his superior. "Sir, it is very important." But Master Rhine Klator is in deep meditation. 

Jolbat closes his eyes and connects to his master's mind, but the mental barriers are too thick. All his years of being a Jedi have given him a gross amount of mental barriers. Jolbat resorts to his last attempt; he pushes his master right off his meditation pedestal. 

Rhine wakes up, but he is not angry, "yes my knight" he asks Jolbat. 

"Sir, they have taken another planet, this time it was Klambor VII." Rhine looks dumbfounded at what Jolbat has just told him. 

"Klambor VII", he pauses, "that was a training planet, we had some of our strongest Jedi there. Were there any survivors?" 

"Only one, and I have him here with me," as Jolbat says that, the doors open and out steps possible the most beautiful women either of them had ever seen. "Her name is Kelli Alotnec, they let her go so to tell us of the massacre first hand. She is a mere Novice and has little training." Jolbat connects with his master's mind. "She is very shaken from this experience but she hides it so as to not look weak." 

"Kelli, tell me of what happened, let's start with how they got through our space defenses." Rhine waits to see if that maybe sparks some emotion but he gets none. 

"Master I will be frank with you, their skill f was far greater than ours, their pilots destroyed ours with almost no casualties on their side. They used techniques I have never seen before. Then once our fighters were gone, their fighter surgically destroyed our cruisers, taking off all weapon emplacements and then capturing them. Same goes for our space platforms. But then the most disturbing thing happened, they used the force to shut down our shields. Them when their warriors landed, they were far superior…" She paused for a second "to your pitiful defenses, Rhine you should train your men better." 

"Bakstar you bastard", Rhine suddenly shouted, and Kelli fell dead to the floor. 

"Get a healing team in here immediately!" Jolbat shouted. 

"No," Rhine told him. 

"No? She is in trouble" 

"It is too late, she was being controlled by Bakstar." 

"Who is Bakstar?" Jolbat asks his Master. 

"It is time I stop hiding this, it has gone too far, I am going to the council immediately," Rhine tells Jolbat, "then everyone will know all." 

Chapter II 

"Jedi Master Rhine, why have you kept this information from us?" The High Master was a though leader, and was going to punish Rhine for holding information. 

"I didn't think that is was necessary until now," Rhine answered. 

"Not necessary, don't think I am stupid, you were protecting yourself, you did not want anyone to know that the leader of the most sinister organization of Dark Jedi in our history was your brother." 

"I'm sorry master, I was afraid you would punish me for failing to teach him." Rhine was on his knees; Jolbat had never seen his master like this before. 

"Get up Rhine," to punish you like that would be giving in to the Dark Side," the High Master paused, "we must forget about this incident, we have more pressing matters to deal with." The High Master was addressing all the Jedi over the galaxy, "we now know who their leader is, and that gives us an idea the power of who we are dealing with. And do not underestimate this man, he is the most powerful Jedi in history, it will take a war of epic proportions to defeat him. Many of us will die, some may even turn, but to beat them it will take the power of us all. Squabbling must be put aside; we must be unified to defeat them. You all will receive a report on the Bakstar Dark Jedi within the hour, May the Force be with you." 

* * * 

Later that day Jolbat received the information on the Bakstar Dark Jedi. It read: 

Fellow Jedi, this is a time of great despair. The most powerful Dark Jedi of them all has resurfaced and is threatening the whole universe. We must stay together to defeat him. Here is the history of the Bakstar Dark Jedi. 

Bakstar is the brother of Jedi Master Rhine Klator, who attempted to train his brother. But he turned to the Dark Side, and in an attempt to leave stole a Lightside-54 starfighter. The ship was destroyed before it left the atmosphere. Bakstar was presumed dead and all went on as normal. But a year ago, Dark Jedi have been showing up at a rate never seen before. They began to take over many planets; the council was split over where they were coming from. The Dark Jedi were winning almost every battle, and still nobody knew who was leading them. 

Until today, after the invasion on Klambor VII, a young Novice named Kelli Alotnec was presumed to be the only survivor, let go to tell the tale of the massacre. But she was under the control of Bakstar himself. 

We now know who is leading the Dark Jedi, but nobody knows how he survived. Remember that Bakstar is very powerful and is only to be approached by the most powerful Jedi, and never one-on-one. 

That is all for now, prepare for the war. Train hard, and May the Force be with us all, 

Jolbat thought to himself after reading the report. This was going to be a costly war. Would he survive? But the Rhine entered the room. 

"I take it you have read the report?" Rhine asked him. 

"Yes," he answered, "but how can Bakstar be this powerful?" 

"I don't know, nobody does," Rhine answer, " he wasn't that powerful when he left." 

"Then how do we know how powerful he is?" 

"First off he hid his connection with Kelli from us all, and when he stopped hiding it," Rhine paused "it felt as if he was in the room, and it was the most powerful feeling I have ever felt." 

"How come I never felt it?" Jolbat asked. 

"Because he directed it toward me." 

Rhine began to turn and leave the room but Jolbat had one more question, "how did you know he was still alive, and for how long?" 

"I knew since the attacks started, I saw him in my meditations. He would taunt me, I just couldn't believe it was real until today." 

Rhine left the room without saying another word. This was it, the war to end all wars. 


End file.
